Capturing Solomon Lane: Part 1
The plan to capture Solomon Lane comes from Ethan. The police are taking him to another location, unless they block one point and getting ready for the ambush at the other. Reia took the time to design the Keyblade Armor for passing the Mark of Mastery trials. Reia: There.. Perfect. Kiva: Hey, Reia. Reia: Oh. Hey there. Is the patrol here yet? Kiva: No, not yet. Reia: I see.. Kiva: So, what are you working on? Reia: Something special if you passed the mark. Kiva: Gosh... Can I have a look? Reia: Go ahead. - Kiva then looks at Reia's design of the Keyblade Armor. Combining the styles of both Aqua and Ventus, this armor is sketched to be fit on Kiva very well. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Impressive, huh? Kiva: Oh, yeah! I'm really impressed. Reia: Glad you like it. I'll talk to Master Yen Sid about this design and see if he allows me to collect the parts. Kiva: Okay. How many parts does it need? Reia: Hmm... Four at most. Kiva: That's it? Reia: I think so. If I find all of them, I'll let you know. Kiva: You'll do that. - Suddenly, Wolverine and several members of the X-Men caught up with the group. Shadowcat: Sorry we're late. Rome is a big place. Kiva: It's okay, Kitty. Reia: The patrol still didn't show up. No sign of Eggman either. Nightcrawler: Need any help tracking him? Reia: ..We might actually. Eggman would use a flying robot to disrupt the patrol before Ethan gets into position. Check several rooftops and keep an eye out. Wolverine: I'm fine with it. But you know, you did a good job keeping an eye on Laura as promised. Reia: Thanks, Logan. Kiva: Yeah, thanks. Rouge: This 'Eggman'.. What is he after? Reia: Not a 'what', a 'who'. Kiva: And that someone is Solomon Lane. Wolverine: Nothing but trouble, this rat of the Syndicate.. Kiva: Well, from what I heard, he had help to destroy Reia and the entire team. Reia: That plan has failed. But there's one thing he's estimating- He's a time bomb, waiting for someone to save his hide. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: I won't let him walk free. Kiva: I know, Reia. Ratchet: Now that I think about it, your pride is starting to get to you. Reia: ...I know, but this is serious, Captain. Kiva: Reia, Ratchet's right. Just stay focused for me, okay? Reia: ...Okay. Rouge: You're...the Saiyan of Hope, are you? Reia: At least, that's what the news reports showed lately. Why you asked, Rouge? Kiva: I think she's wanted to know. Reia: It's true, Rouge. Rouge: ..You did what you can. That's good enough for us. Reia: Are you sure? Kiva: Yeah, we heard it right. Reia: Thanks, Rouge. Still no sign of Eggman though.. Kiva: Well, I'm sure he'll show up. - Suddenly, a patrol of police cars showed up on route. Ratchet: Is that Solomon in there? Kiva: Yeah, right on cue. - Suddenly, Eggman's new robot flies above the skies, setting his eyes on the patrol below him. Category:Scenes